


Miscalculation

by Judy_The_Dreamer



Series: Stand-alone Bingo Fills 2k19 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Steve sucks at communication, Unhappy Ending, established shieldshock, past established Stucky, past established wintershield, stand-alone ficlet, tension between current and former romantic partners, tw: perceived cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judy_The_Dreamer/pseuds/Judy_The_Dreamer
Summary: [Ficlet] Steve thought bringing the two people he loved together would be easy. It wasn't.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stand-alone Bingo Fills 2k19 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418155
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019





	Miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vision of angst that flooded my brain. It never became any longer than this ficlet, but that's fine. This is kind of a worst case scenario that you can interpret as nightmare that Steve is having, maybe?
> 
> Written for the Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019 - Square B3: Wintershieldshock (Steve/Bucky/Darcy)

Well, this was awkward. Steve stared down at the half-frozen slushie that he’d bought at one of the food stalls. It was blue and tasted like chemicals with a thin layer of blueberry laid over top. The experience of drinking it was about as miserable as the one he was going through now.

He cast a furtive glance at the other two occupants of the table, who appeared to be engaged in some sort of silent stand-off. What did one say to the two most important people in his life, his girlfriend and the man he’d once secretly hoped to spend the rest of his days with? What did one say to two people who were used to occupying the same special spot within his life, and who were probably struggling with where they fit into it now just as much as Steve was.

The tension that hung in the air was unbearable, but so was seeing the two people he loved in an invisible battle of wills. He’d seen this coming, both of them were exceedingly stubborn people, proud and willing to protect fight for what was theirs. Late at night, he’d dared to imagine that these shared traits would have brought them closer together, that they’d magically become close friends overnight. If he was feeling particularly optimistic, he even imagined them coming together in a tangle of limbs, sharing heated words as they loved each other and Steve.

With a violent shudder, a sob wrenched itself from Steve’s throat as he crushed the slushie cup in his grip and the sticky blue liquid spilled all over the tabletop and his hand. Life would be easier if the world matched the one inside his head.

**Author's Note:**

> If this didn't depress you terribly, please consider leaving a comment or kudos.


End file.
